1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to reproducing systems for reproducing data recorded in an optical record carrier and having a light source for reading the recorded data. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reproducing system having an improved lifetime of the light source.
2. Related Art
Demand for and use of optical drives and reproducing systems for optical discs such as CD (Compact Disc) players and DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) players as household appliances, portable devices and standard equipment of vehicles has increased in recent years. Emphasis has been put in the development of cost-effective devices with low power consumption and high durability of components. Therefore, a need exists for a reproducing system that efficiently uses a light source employed for reading data recorded in an optical record carrier, thereby, having a light source with improved lifetime.